


[Podfic] So Bad It's Good

by sallysparrow017



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, And Not a Single Fuck Was Given This Day, Animalistic, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bad Dragon, Just a Little Bit Furry, M/M, Making Porn, Masturbation, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Qunari Kink, Resistance Play, Sex Toys, Sexual Roleplay, amateur porn, dragon kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 07:16:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5281709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sallysparrow017/pseuds/sallysparrow017
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of Sabinelagrande's 'So Bad It's Good'.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You really can buy anything on the internet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] So Bad It's Good

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Spitshine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spitshine/gifts).
  * Inspired by [So Bad It's Good](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4809359) by [sabinelagrande](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande). 



> I... have made the decision to attempt to use accents in this podfic. I'm really sorry if it's super inconsistent/terrible.

Author: sabinelagrande  
Reader: SallySparrow017

Fandom: Dragon Age: Inquisition  
Pairing: Iron Bull/Dorian Pavus

 

Length: 00:27:24  
Download (right click & save) or stream:  
[here!](http://sallysparrow017.parakaproductions.com/podfics/So%20Bad%20It's%20Good.mp3)

 

Song used is 'Dragon' by Fallulah.

 

For [Spitshine](http://archiveofourown.org/users/spitshine/), who allows me to drag him into literally every fandom with me. Thank you for letting me continue to be the worlds worst enabler :D

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much to [sabinelagrande](http://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/) for blanket permission and [paraka](http://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka) for hosting!!
> 
>  
> 
> Come find me on tumblr at [laheylupin!](http://laheylupin.tumblr.com)


End file.
